Wonder the Naughty (Hero Stories)/Part 4
At the Good King's castle, Johan was doing his daily sword training as Peewit sat on a stool eating bread, watching him as he trained. "Come on, Johan! You've been training for hours, when are we going to get something to eat?" Peewit complained. "Later, Peewit!" Johan answered, as he continued to train. "Later -- always later!" Peewit said. "I guess I might as well sing to pass the time." Johan immediately stopped. "Please don't sing, Peewit!" he said. "You just don't appreciate my talent as a singer!" Peewit said, as he brought out his lute and started singing. "I met a young lady so lovely and fair, with gems in her eyes, and flowers in her hair!" Johan quickly sheathed his sword and covered his ears. "Why do I never tell him that his singing is awful!" he said to himself. Just then, a strange sound came from close by. WOOOMF, WOOOMF, WOOOMF. Johan quickly unsheathed his sword and prepared himself, as Peewit cowered behind him. "What's happening, Johan?" Peewit asked. "I don't know, Peewit!" Johan said. "Just stay behind me." The sharp sound grew louder and louder, then suddenly a small blue comet flew past them and crashed into the hay at the side of the stables, scaring the horses. Six more soon followed, and all crashing into the same location. Johan and Peewit slowly made their way towards the stables hoping to deal with whatever it was. "Did it work?" Papa Smurf asked, as he emerged from the hay, searching for his Smurfs. "No! We're in the abyss! I knew it would end like this!" Grouchy said, as he was upside down, head first in the hay. "We'll help you, Grouchy!" Hero said, as he and Hawkeye pulled Grouchy free. "Oh. This isn't the abyss," Grouchy said, sounding very relieved. "Hey! It's the Smurfs!" Peewit said excitedly. "Johan! Peewit! It's so smurfy to see you again," Papa Smurf said. "It's great to finally see you again, Papa Smurf!" Johan said. "The last time we seen each other was at Hero's wedding." "How are you guys?" Peewit asked. "We're smurfy, Peewit," Smurfette said. "But we need your help." "What's wrong?" Johan asked. "Wonder's been smurfnapped!" Hero said, his face turning serious. "What?" Johan asked. "What do you mean, 'smurfnapped'?" "She was smurfed away by Gargamel," Vanity responded. "If we can find him, we'll find her," Papa Smurf said. "That doesn't seem too hard," Peewit said. "We'll just travel to his hovel and rescue her." "This smurf has already been there! He's not there," Hero replied. "And I can't even sense her energy." "I knew we wouldn't be able to find her. Let's smurf on home," Grouchy said. "Of course we'll find her!" Hero said. "This smurf is NOT smurfing back to the village without her!" "I suggest we smurf up with a plan, Johan!" Papa Smurf said. "We'll need all the help we can smurf." "I'll take you up to my room where we can discuss it privately, Papa Smurf!" Johan said. "Peewit, go get the princess! She'll probably want to help." "I don't wanna!" Peewit complained. "I'm hungry." "Just do it, Peewit!" Johan said fiercely. "There's no time to waste." "I hate doing anything on an empty stomach," Peewit complained as he went to get the princess. ... Back in the cellar of Gargamel's hovel, Wonder was tied to an unlit candle stick. She was trying to think of anything in order to lift her spirits. Gargamel and Scruple were busy working on yet another potion, with the substitute potion for the Naughties brewing over a smaller fire in the corner. "I sure hope your plan works, Garggy!" Scruple said. "Of course it will, as soon as I harness that Smurfs energy," Gargamel said. "Also, I just need to convince her that I really have changed, but how?" "Father! Before I snatched her, I heard her talking about how the Smurfs have forgotten her birthday," Vexy said. "Excellent work, Vexy! We'll soften her up with... gifts and kindness," Gargamel said, hating the sound of it. Wonder soon started to sing the La La song again. "La la la-la la la, Sing a happy song. La la la-la la la, Smurf the whole day long," she started to sing. Gargamel and Scruple covered their ears as Vexy and Hackus squirmed on the floor, hands to their ears. "Make her stop! It burns!" Vexy begged, as she banged her head against a bell. Hackus just passed out. Azrael curled up in a corner, away from it all. Gargamel went to add an ingredient into the cauldron, but the phial was empty. "Darn it! It's empty! There must be more in the upstairs closet! Come, Scruple, we must get the ingredient," Gargamel said, as they headed for the stairs. "Father! It's feeding time," Vexy said. "Oh, yes," Gargamel said, as he placed a tiny drop of the formula onto each of their tongues. "When my husband gets here, you're gonna be sorry," Wonder said. "Like I told you, my dear, I mean you no harm," Gargamel said. Wonder then managed to sneakily shake off the ropes that held her to the candle stick. "So either you can get me the formula to make my Naughties blue, or you can spend the rest of your miserable existence being harvested in my new superpowered Smurfalator," Gargamel laughed. "It's up to you, my dear. Your decision." "I thought you said you mean me no harm?" Wonder asked. "Just do what I say and no harm will come to you," Gargamel said, as he turned his back to her. Wonder then tried to tiptoe towards a nearby broom to reach the cellar window, but Vexy caught her escaping. "Father! She's escaping!" Vexy shouted. "GET HER!" Gargamel shouted. "I'm on it, Garggy!" Scruple said, as he picked up a weird looking vase and set it upside down over her head, trapping her inside like a fly. "Nice try," Gargamel said. Wonder angrily pounded her fists against the glass. She then tried to use her energy to escape, but nothing happened. "Meow," Azrael said. "Don't be absurd," Gargamel told the cat. "Of course I won't let her go. Not until I've gotten every last drop of energy from that Smurf." He giggled. "Ah, yes. As soon as she gets me the spell, I'm going to toss her into the machine for a long life of pain, torture, and suffering." "Meow!" Azrael said. "Yes, yes, I'll let you push the button," Gargamel promised. Gargamel then faced the Naughties. "Whilst we're upstairs, keep at her. I feel like her brain has been washed. You must naughty it up." "Yes, Father," Vexy said. "And if you see any other Smurfs about, especially one in a golden suit, take no chances. Spirit her back here immediately," Gargamel said. The Naughties agreed to do so, and Gargamel and Scruple headed upstairs. "Eventually, that meddlesome Hero will arrive. He always does," Gargamel told Scruple as they approached the door. "And when he tries to rescue her, that's when I perform my true plan." Wonder began to slightly cry from inside the vase. "Hero! Papa! Where are you? I'm so scared," she said sadly. "Awww! Poor baby's gonna cry," Vexy said, pretending to sound sympathetic. "Hello, pretty lady! Hackus pretty too!" Hackus said, before he and Vexy blew raspberries against the glass. Wonder then began to have tears flow down her face. Smurf to Part 5 Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Wonder the Naughty Chapters